The Overlord and Mistress Juno
by nyshox
Summary: When you buy all the things for Juno with your hard-earned loot, what does she reward you with? Let's find out.


Mistress Juno heard the sound of the Overlord's foot steps. _That large man in the armor must be getting close_ , she thought. She adjusted her clothes to highlight her cleavage, and lit the candle under a pot of chocolate fondue.

Juno saw the Overlord's flaming sword glowing at the entrance. She wondered what kind of magic can this person - _a human, is he?_ \- use. As long as he would provide riches to her, she would be glad to be his Mistress.

"I've a little surprise to thank you for being so generous." Her eyes laid on the threatening Overlord's appearance: large, muscular and tall. She tried to be as relaxed as possible, but had a concerned frown. _He might be evil, but we are on the same side_ , she reassured herself. "Come in, I've just warmed up the chocolate fondue."

She gestured at the chocolate, and the smell soothed her enough for a smile. At this moment, she noticed the curtain close and the room getting hotter. The Overlord had already come close to her. Having put his flaming sword on the ground, the Overlord grabbed Juno's breasts by surprise, resulting in a moment of loss of breath.

The knight, who seemed oddly dark to her since her rescue, pushed her body roughly onto the bed, making her yell. Minions outside of the private quarter cheered, "Master!" Two of them eagerly rushed to the curtain to peek. What they saw were exquisite: Juno's clothes were torn away and the Overlord was thrusting his dark blue dick into her. Instantly aroused, one minion started to imitate. Meanwhile, Juno yelled again at the enormous force that he applied to her with his large manhood.

The Imperial woman couldn't stop moaning. So the Overlord let go of her breasts. He tried to place his hands on the bed, to support his heavy torso. But due to his broad stature, he spilled the chocolate fondue that was standing on the side.

"Ooohhh, it just gets everywhere, doesn't it?" Juno tried to reach the Overlord's face, which was still covered by his helmet.

But the Overlord wanted to have sex with his armor on. And so with his strength, he lifted her by the side and dropped her on the floor. She fell on the carpet, releasing another moan.

The Overlord was standing tall and powerful, yet silent. His fully erect cock stuck out of the loincloth of his Elemental Armor. It looked like it was stabbing the air, hard. Juno observed from below. Seeing the thick shaft of the dark knight ready for round two, she moaned out of excitement. The minions outside were fighting to see.

As the Overlord looked down on her, he got more aroused. Knowing that his armored body could easily crush his mistress, he knelt down, spread her legs and placed his dick back inside. With an arm holding on the floor and the other hand adjusting her waist, the dark knight finally had the right angle for a clean, deep penetration. As he pushed slowly in, he felt his cock getting squeezed increasingly harder, until he hit a wall. At that point, he went back and forth with his pelvis. The rhythm reminded him the way he destroyed the fortifications built on his way to Everlight.

Juno yelled the hardest at that point. The pain and the pleasure competed for the loudest moan, but ecstasy prevented her from plainly screaming. On the other hand, the Overlord was strangely quiet, unlike the men she had sex with. Despite being silent, the intimidating man fucked brutally.

The dark knight was now bending over her and fucking her by contracting his abs. His thick arms were holding him above of the Imperial woman, who, despite twitching from the penetrations, saw the two pillars of muscle guarding her left and right. As a reflex, her eyes traced from the muscly arms back to the head of the man. The Overlord's evil glow was looking into her aggressively. He did not blink. _He doesn't blink_ , she thought. The look of distraught in her face made the dark knight pound her even harder. Her look was now gone, as she was moaning off a mixture of pain and pleasure.

The change in her expression aroused him again. The Overlord felt warm across his body. The metal armor made him feel bigger, stronger and more importantly, invincible. The rush of pleasure through his large legs now made him spasm. His hand was clenching the carpet and the lifeforce gauntlet was switching color erratically. He fucked her faster. The dark knight's breathing became irregular, and now could be heard. Juno was surprised. Lust intensified his pleasure, and gradually made him lose control of his body. Pre-cum came out of his shaft. She moaned again. That voice only drove him insane. As his primal side was winning over, the Overlord struggled to maintain control by pounding his fist on the ground. The whole Nether tower shook from his strength.

Alas, even with a display of force, lust overwhelmed the Overlord. He slowed down, grunted, and channeled the pleasure from his ejaculation. The dark knight exhaled deeply as loads of cums were unloaded. He felt like imbuing his magic with spell catalysts, but much more exhilarating. Juno, in turn, was silent since she was surprised by her master's performance.

He pulled out his shaft that was recovering gradually and placed it behind his loincloth. The dark knight picked up his still-flaming sword and left the quarters, leaving Juno by herself on the floor with the carpet now tainted with cum.

As the Overlord got out of the door, a minion was beaming in front of his feet. He kicked it away without hesitation, and looked around for others that deserved the same.


End file.
